


Thunderstorms and Cuddles

by FarTooManyFandoms



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Hungary's POV, Multi, POV Second Person, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarTooManyFandoms/pseuds/FarTooManyFandoms
Summary: Your right arm is thrown over the back of the couch, behind Roderich and over his shoulder. He's wearing a royal purple knitted sweater jacket over his nightgown. At first you found it strange that he wore a nightgown, but now it's a normal occurrence, and you get the practicality of it. If you were a different person, perhaps someone who grew up on Christmas movies in America, the gown would remind you of Ebenezer Scrooge, but you're Elizabeta Hedervary who grew up in Hungary and currently lives in a small one story house in the middle of nowhere with her two boyfriends, despite being fairly well off and well known, or perhaps due to that, so it does not, and is instead just something that Roderich does that you don't mind like you used to, if you ever really did.Elizabeta, Roderich, and Gilbert have a nice night in with a fire going in the fireplace, one of Roderich's songs on the radio, and rain that slowly turns into a thunderstorm.
Relationships: Austria/Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	Thunderstorms and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from a prompt list I wrote when I was bored at 4 am

The fireplace is warm and bright and mixes wonderfully with the soft piano music coming from the radio, and the rain outside ties it all together nicely. The song that's playing is one Roderich had written for him and Gilbert to play for the piano and flute. It's always so beautiful when they play and you can't help but watch in admiration as they make beautiful noise that's a blessing to your ears. Roderich has also written songs for all three of you, and while you don't play any instruments, everyone has always said your voice is simply stunning. Whenever you sing, accompanied by their lovely music, the audience always seems to be just enthralled. It is wonderful, really, and hard to get enough of, tending to leave your heart pumping and a smile unwilling to remove itself from your face.

Today is not one of those days, the last one having been several months ago and the next is months in the future. For now, the three of you sit cuddling on the couch and chatting, simply enjoying the time you have together. Gilbert is leaning on you, tangled around your left arm, his own left leg thrown over yours and forced back and under it. Being honest, you have no clue how he contorted himself like that, especially with his below average joints, but he has, and looks quite comfy talking your ear off about Ludwig, his younger brother. 

He's wearing what used to be your shirt, but he's stolen it and won't let you take it back. Rather, you don't take it back as you all share a bedroom after all, and there's nothing stopping you from reaching into the closet and retrieving it, but you let him keep it and only wear it when he says it doesn't smell enough like you anymore, though you're fairly certain your scents have mingled and what used to be distinctly Gilbert and Elizabeta is more GilbertandElizabeta. But you don't mind, and wear the shirt around with only a pair of panties under while you cook, and no one complains.

Your right arm is thrown over the back of the couch, behind Roderich and over his shoulder. He's wearing a royal purple knitted sweater jacket over his nightgown. At first you found it strange that he wore a nightgown, but now it's a normal occurrence, and you get the practicality of it. If you were a different person, perhaps someone who grew up on Christmas movies in America, the gown would remind you of Ebenezer Scrooge, but you're Elizabeta Hedervary who grew up in Hungary and currently lives in a small one story house in the middle of nowhere with her two boyfriends, despite being fairly well off and well known, or perhaps due to that, so it does not, and is instead just something that Roderich does that you don't mind like you used to, if you ever really did.

Roderich is always cold, hence the sweater jacket even though his nightgown is long sleeved and the fire is going. You rub his shoulder to warm him slightly as Gilbert talks of his brother marrying an American. His name is Alfred and you don't quite understand how they work, Ludwig being a neat freak, nearly as bad as Gil, and Alfred being a bit of a slob. There are many other differences between them, but perhaps they strengthen their relationship, so as long as they're happy and Gilbert is happy you're happy and will do your best to support them.

The rain picks up and you pull Roderich closer to keep him warm. You would've pulled Gilbert too, but he's already partially in your lap and it would be difficult to pull him much closer, though he does bury his face in the crook of your neck and you plant a kiss on his back and then on Roderich's forehead and when you turn back Gilbert is already sitting up again and going on about wanting to go on a hike, the three of us, though not today and most definitely not now as it's nine at night and pouring rain. 

Then thunder cracks, and Gilbert yelps, though you and Roderich aren't fazed. You aren't particularly a fan of thunder, but you don't dislike it. You happen to know that Roderich likes the sound of thunder and likes to play sounds of thunderstorms while he's writing lyrics, he says it helps him focus, but you have never found out Gilbert's stance on thunder, not until just now, that is, when he yelped.

"Are you afraid of thunder, Gilbert?" You ask, a smile pulling at the corners of your mouth and a laugh starting to bubble in the back of your throat. You've never met anyone in real life who's afraid of thunder so you find it odd, but you want to care for Gilbert as he is your boyfriend and he means the world to you, so you keep the laughter out of your voice, making an effort to sound very concerned.

"No! Am I not afraid! I am awesome and would neAaAAaAaAAAHHHH-" Gilbert breaks off into a shriek mid-sentence as thunder cracks once more and he jumps back and then clings tighter to your arm. "Ok. Maybe I am a little afraid. But it isn't that bad!"

You assure him that it's ok to be afraid, and with some whining and complaining you retrieve your arm from his grip and settle his head in your lap, resting your arm on his back and rubbing it. Roderich gets up and moves to the radio, stopping the music. Searching through your CD collection, he finds one he deems worthy and places it in the CD player. Soft piano and harp music, a lullaby, drifts through the air as Roderich returns to your side. He kisses you gently on the cheek, and then Gilbert on the head, leaving his face there for just a breath before sitting back up.

Softly, you sing along to the song, lyrics you don’t even have to think about. This CD was one of yours, it would be played every night as you were falling asleep, and your mother would sing along, her gentle voice filling the room and lulling you to sleep with the promises of sweet dreams. You miss it, but the memories it brings back are fond and make you smile, which makes its way into your voice. The memories of her singing voice remind you of your own, and as Gilbert falls asleep on your lap and Roderich on your shoulder, you’re glad she can help others you care about rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact I got Brahms Lullaby stuck in my head as I was writing the last two paragraphs, so that's why it turned out like that.
> 
> This is my first time writing in second pov and present tense, so I hope I did ok! If there are any slip-ups please point them out.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading!


End file.
